FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional bed 10′ for diagnosis. FIG. 2 is an enlarged, cross-sectional view of a conventional bed taken along line 1—1 of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional bed 10′ for diagnosis comprises a substantially rectangular metal plate 2′, a plurality of supporting legs 3′ which extend downward at a particular distance from four corners of the metal plate 2′ to fix the metal plate 2′ at a particular height, connection members, 4′ for fixing and connecting the supporting legs 3′ with each another, and an upper plate 7′ mounted over the metal plate 2′ and consisting of a sponge 6′ and an outer cover 5′ such that a patient can sit or lie down.
It is known that groundwater flowing below the ground generates water veins having complicated waveforms. Water veins adversely influence humans and particularly patients, because various minerals dissolved in the groundwater gather into the water veins to cause changes in a magnetic charge. In other words, water veins cause changes in terrestrial magnetic force and electric current, thereby influencing, life on the earth. Water vein with great destructibility may damage buildings and precise machinery, as well as humans and animals. It is also known that water veins influence even the top floor of a skyscraper. Particularly, living things are greatly influenced by water veins while sleeping, although hardly influenced while moving.
As stated above, a conventional bed for diagnosis comprises an upper plate simply having a sponge and an outer cover over a metal plate. The conventional bed lets a patient exposed to the hazardous environment of water veins.
If there is a water vein under the conventional bed, the patient on the bed will directly receive an adverse impact from the water vein. As a result, there may be such problems that recovery from pain will be delayed, drugs will be ineffective, or pains will become more serious.
Moreover, the conventional bed cannot produce a thermotherapy effect which is an optimum treatment condition for patients. The conventional bed does not have various functions for improving health.
Electric mats may have been used to give a thermotherapy effect to the patient laying on the conventional bed. However, electric mats generate large amounts of electromagnetic waves that cause lassitude, insomnia, nervousness, headache, bad sleep, or the like.
Electromagnetic waves may also cause leukemia, lymphoma, brain cancer, central nervous system cancer, breast cancer, dementia, abortion and delivery of a malformed child. Electromagnetic waves are known to be particularly hazardous to pregnant women.
In addition, the conventional bed for diagnosis does not have a function of generating far-infrared and ultra-long waves which are helpful in the recovery of health.